UNDECIDED
by luffy0810
Summary: after the promise day, Edward and mustang go out on what's supposed to be a simple mission, ed is lost for six months, till he is found beaten and broken, what will happen when he is assigned a teaching position a Hogwarts, with mustang sent to keep him together. set during the first year of Hogwarts. parental Roy, maes lives, ed still has alchemy.


AN

twists on the story line

ed is 13 on promise day

Hohenheim uses the philosophers stone to bring al back so he still has alchemy

maes lives

please read and review ignore all spelling mistakes

going to be a fma Hogwarts thing during the first year

inspired by hearts flame by moonmoonthewolf

CHAPTER 1

"six months it's been six months" Roy muttered barely reading the paperwork as he sighed.

"what was that, "Riza asked as her hand brushed against her gun, a silent warning to the colonel.

"just talking to myself"

"the faster you get the paperwork done the sooner we go back to."

slam!

putting down the pen as I felt her eyes bore into the back of his skull moments before the inner office door burst open revealing havoc, dishevelled, sweaty and out of breath.

"what is it" Roy snapped, Ignoring the piercing eyes boring into his skull as he put down his pen and waited impatiently for the man to catch his breath, his anxiety rising every minute he was kept waiting. This was not like havoc; he rarely loses his cool.

"they found him" he managed to get out through panting breaths.

Shooting up knocking the chair to the ground with a resounding crack, Roy raced out of the room and down the hall, Hawkeye and havoc close at his heels.

"there was an explosion in the old warehouse district, in an abandoned section, they found a kid with a silver pocket watch and a metal leg. It's the chief. "havoc still breathing hard. "they've taken him to the army hospital he was burnt pretty badly they don't know the extent of his injuries yet."

Putting all thoughts on eds condition to the back of his mind he raced to the hospital praying that he would be ok that his failure to protect him wouldn't end in his death.

Flash back

Kicking the door open with a flourish and sauntering over to the desk slamming the envelope down to the desk

"What the hell is this mustang"

"It's your new assignment"

"What do you mean, I'm not spending any time an any bullshit missions, All is still in the hospital recovering and you want to send me away when I need to be here. Its barely been 2 weeks since he got his body back. he's confined to a bed can barely walk and barely eats and you want to send me out on a mission." Ed snapped back

"the mission is only a sma"

"who are you calling microscopic you smug pyromaniac!"

"as I was saying this mission will only take a few days and you wouldn't even need to leave the city."

Levelling a sceptic look at the man before relenting to his curiosity.

"what is this mission then" holding his hand out for the file

"there has been a string of missing person reports over the last 2 weeks. All of them were young boys, there missing for a few days then they wash up in the river having been experimented on with varying forms of alchemy."

"so, I'm just bait, screw that I'm not doing it" slapping down the file and turning to storm out of the office.

"This is coming directly from the furher as a stat alchemist neither one of us can refuse the assignment"

"us" ed questioned

/

Standing outside an abandoned hospital building on the outskirts of central

"so, this is where they have been taking all the kids" mustang mussed

"let's just hurry and get this over with" ed bit back

Making their way down the stairs and into the basement the were bombarded with the smell of blood and the electric tang of alchemy. The lights snapped on as they stepped foot into the basement

"welcome fullmetal and flame alchemist" came from the speakers around the room.

"Bastards, where fuck are you" ed shouted as the sprinklers activated soaking them both

"Shit, I don't have a spare set of gloves"

"You fucking kidding me, you're useless." Hissing in frustration and disbelieve.

The back doors were kicked open as a bunch of guys swarmed in and surrounded them

"any fucking ideas in that smug brain of yours mustang cause were surrounded and your dead weight." Ed snapped as he clapped his hands and knelt down to transmute a weapon, mustang raising his hands ready to fight his way out with or without his flames.

The men launched at them, ed sliding under their attacks and slamming his spear into their heads to knock them out. While mustang side stepped and punching and kicking.

Crack and mustangs head exploded in pains as he fell to the ground helpless and he watched them surround fullmetal as his world went fuzzy and darkness encroached on his vision.

/

Beep

Beep

Beep

What is that sound its annoying, groggily he opened his eyes, looking around the sparse white clinical room.

"where am I" Roy croaked out through his cracked lips and dry thought.

"the hospital ill bring you a glass of water, you have severe concussion and a few cracked ribs and fractured knuckles." Riza supplied as she returned with a glass of water with a straw. Roy stared at her till she removed the straw holding the glass to his lips as he gulped down the water.

"what happened on the mission and where is fullmetal"

Riza just looked away

"what happened to Edward"

End flashback

Slamming the breaks as he pulled up outside the hospital and rushing inside straight to the desk

"where is Edward, I need to see my so- subordinate."

"I'm sorry sir but who is it you want to see" not bothering to look up from her desk.

"Edward elric the fullmetal alchemist, I was told he was found in an explosion at the warehouse district this morning" Roy snapped barely attempting to keep the heat from his voice.

"13-year-old boy with blond hair with one automail leg, he's is surgery at the moment with"

Sprinting down the hall to the surgery rooms not caring for what she had to say. waiting impatiently for fullmetal to come out to be alright as he always is.

"you better not die on me Edward not now; I can't lose you again.


End file.
